A Lie
by FullMetalCanine
Summary: A girl from our world sees our side of the gate after waking up there with no memory. When she wakes up again, her, Ed, and Al have to figure out what has happened.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

This based on the original series, NOT Brotherhood. Also I drew some elements from the movie.

I was dead. I was sure of it. The world around me was a blank, blank, white. Like my mind. Then they came. Black hands, grabbing at my body, and great eyes staring into my soul. Then I sensed something more. A black... presence. It was there, but yet... It felt like this thing was everywhere at once. I could not see it, but it just felt black. Like darkness. Then, suddenly my memories came rushing back, but I could sense they were warped, twisted. They didn't seem right. It was all too perfect. a.. "Lie" a voice whispered into my mind. Lies. All Lies. But an explosion of White silenced the being, and all disappeared.

I awoke on the ground, with someone over me. "M-Mom?" I stuttered weakly. Then a voice I had never heard before. "Is it...?" The voice sounded like a young boy's voice inside a tin can, echoing everywhere.

"No, Al, it's not dead." This voice was... Older sounding. When I opened my eyes, I saw... a suit of armor?

"What the..." I muttered. "Are you okay?" The armor said. "W-Who are you?" I whispered, my voice leaving me. "My name is-" another boy interrupted him. "Wait! We don't know if this is a homunculus in disguise or what!" Than he turned to me. "The question is who are YOU?"

I looked at him, bewildered. Luckily, of the few things I remembered, my name was one. "My name is Xera Vorrest." Now I looked back at him. "You haven't answered my question." The armor jumped in. "My name is Al, and this is my brother Ed!" I looked at them, then asked what to them must've seemed like a very strange question. "Where...Where am I?"

The one named Ed said, "You are on a train, heading to Central" I stated at him."HOW THE HECK DID I GET ON A TRAIN?!" I yelled. Ed leaned back. "How should I know? YOU'RE the one who appeared out of MIDAIR!" I sighed. How could I explain what happened in that place? "This is going to sound crazy... But I think I went to hell or something." Ed just looked confused."Where's that?" I said,"Well, there were all these hands and eyes..."

Ed suddenly looked like he understood. "You mean the Gate? What did you see?" I shuddered, remembering and said,"This black thing, and suddenly I saw everything-" Ed gave Al a knowing look. "But it all looked warped and twisted, like a lie." Now Ed was confused. "So...you DIDN'T see the Truth?" I shook my head."No." Ed's face sparked with recognition. "Al..do you think she came from the other side of the Gate?" I still was confused about this. What the heck was a Gate? Al said, "If on our side there is the Truth, that means..."

Ed spoke. "On the other side there is a Lie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

A lie... Xera's mind reeled as she recognized Edward as correct. The memories that Lie had fed her... There must be some essence of Truth to them. And the white...thing that had saved her from Lie. That must be Truth. The few true memories that Xera retained weren't angelic ones. They were slightly painful, but she knew they were real. Scraping her knee when she was five. Failing that Math test at seven. It was these painful memories that kept her sane as she sifted through her altered memories. The rest seemed-literally-too good to be true. "I..I...What are you...?" She stuttered weakly. "The gate," Ed explained. "The crossing point between our two worlds. It is the place you go when you die."

The weight of what he had just said hit Xera hit me with full force. "Am...am I dead?"She whispered. "Well..." Ed said hesitantly. "Maybe not.." Now she was just confused. Ed continued, "I once came to your side of the gate..." Xera paled."Wh..how!?" Ed's face turned dark, but he didn't answer. Suddenly Xera grew angry. "Well, if I'm not dead, WHAT AM I?" Ed looked angry and opened his mouth to speak, but Al jumped in before the obvious stream of curses and profanities began to flow. "Um...Not dead?" Xera didn't know how to react. "Well, uh, yeah..?" She said. Using this moment of confusion to get a word in, Ed shouted, "We're here!" I walked down the red hallway of the train in silence. When I finally stepped out the door, my silence was broken.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update. No excuse, I'm just REALLY lazy. ;)**

**P.S , This takes place in the middle of the series. So, Bradley- still Führer.**

(Xera's Pov)

As I gazed out at Central, I stood in awe at the magnificent sight. Living in a modern age of cars and planes, I had never before seen a train station. If I had, I probably would not have been so amazed. The Elric brothers had seen this sight hundreds of times, and I quickly fell behind. Noticing this increase in distance, Ed turned. "Well?" I shook my head and began moving. As I walked to my unknown destination, I began thinking about the brothers. Al, obviously, was innocent, and his head was in the clouds, but he must feel vulnerable if he wears that suit of armor. Ed, though, was down to earth, and knew the world was a cold, cruel place. Strange, though.. Al was much taller, but Ed sounded older. I ran up to Ed, and begin what I thought a futile attempt at conversation. Luckily, he was quite talkative. "So, who's older?" I said, really wanting to know. Ed looked at me quizzically, but also behind his eyes flashed anger. "What do you mean?" He said grumpily. "I mean, you sound older, but..he's taller." The anger was no longer behind anything. I jumped back as his rage exploded. The words that came out of his mouth I will not repeat here. After he calmed down, I said, "You still haven't answered my question." He gave me a dirty look, but he answered nonetheless. "I am. I'm older." I wasn't too surprised. "Huh. Okay." We walked in silence. Finally, Al, who was ahead of us, said cheerily, "We're here!" I strained to see ahead. However, I realized it was futile seeing past Al's armor. We walked inside the building when a man came up to us. "Hey Ed!" He said, smiling. "Oh..hey Hughes." Edward said. Suddenly Hughes's eyes sparked. "Ooh! Have you seen photos of Elicia?" I felt lost. "Who's Elicia?" Hughes smile grew wider. "She's my daughter, of course!"

_ 35 minutes later..._

"There!" Hughes exclaimed happily. "Done!" Relieved, we hurried away from him. "So..." I said. "Why are we here?" Ed winced. "Well...you kinda appeared out of thin air...so we have to report you to the Führer. I paled. The only place I had ever heard of a Führer was in history class, and we were studying WW2. "Ahh! Are you guys Nazi's or something!?" Ed's eyes widened. "What!? Those sickos? No, no!" He grabbed my arm to stop my attempts to escape. I pulled away from him. I heard him sigh, and then a WHACK! as his right arm connected with my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Xera's POV)

I groggily opened my eyes. "Ugh..."

I was face to face with a smiling man leaning over me. He had an eyepatch covering his right eye."Good! You're awake!" I sat up."Huh? Who're you?" Ed waved."Um, Xera, this is the Führer." My half closed eyes snapped open. "W-what?" I began scanning the room for an exit. Ed rolled his eyes. "Gosh, Xera, we've been over this. We aren't Nazi's!" I decided to trust him. After all, if he had wanted to kill me he would have done it already. "Fine. You aren't Nazi's." Ed, Al, and even the Führer looked relieved. "Whew." Ed breathed. I looked at him, and he shrugged. "What! I wasn't looking forward to knocking you out again!" I glared at him. "Yeah...and you had to do that...why?" He raised up his hands. "Hey, I didn't wan't to drag you kicking and screaming to the Führer's office!" I blushed. "Heh...yeah...can we change the subject?" Ed shrugged. "Okay." The Führer spoke. "Let's get to business. Edward, you say that Xera appeared out of midair?" Edward nodded. "Was there any alchemic light?" Ed hesitated, like he was remembering. "I-I don't think so." Alphonse nodded. "No light." The Führer's brow furrowed. "Hmm..I've never seen anything like it.." I paled. "S-so I won't be able to get home?" The Führer shook his head. "Not that I know of." My heart shattered into millions of pieces. "But..I have to get home!" Al and Ed both shook their heads. "I'm sorry," Ed whispered. "You can't"


End file.
